1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image capturing device and a method of controlling thereof, and in particular, to a technique for recording a plurality of viewpoint images in one three-dimensional image file.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image capturing device photographs the same subject from left and right viewpoints using two image capturing unit arranged left and right with parallax, acquires an image for a left eye and an image for a right eye, and records the images in a recording medium. The acquired left and right images are read from the recording medium, are input to a 3D display which can perform three-dimensional (3D) display, and are displayed such that the image for the left eye and the image for the right eye are visible separately with the left and right eyes. In this way, the images can be recognized as a stereoscopic image.
On the other hand, the 3D displays have various screen sizes, and the amount of parallax of the recorded left and right image may not be appropriate for the size of the 3D display on which the left and right images are reproduced and displayed. In this case, the degree of protrusion or recession becomes excessive, and there is a problem in that the images may not be recognized as a natural stereoscopic image.
In order to solve this problem, JP2004-180069A discloses a technique in which cross point (CP) information regarding the distance between a cross point at which the optical axes of two image capturing units acquiring left and right images cross each other and parallax is zero and an image capturing device is utilized, and the amount of parallax of the left and right images is adjusted during reproduction, thereby adjusting a stereoscopic effect of video to be displayed. According to this technique, even when reproduction is performed in display devices which are different in screen size, stereoscopic video with a natural amount of protrusion can be constantly obtained.